robot_restoration_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Open Spark Surgery
Quickswitch runs into the medical room with Rung clutched closely to him. The look of anguish on the sixchanger is matched only by his trembling and wild-opticked stare. No sooner than he lays Rung onto one of the tables, Quickswitch's legs buckle. He collapses to his knees, grasping terribly at his head, optics unseeing, face quivering and lax alternately and yet at the same time. Torque is going to have to think fast and on her feet, Rung's spark is close to imploding. And given the shattering brightness of his spark, only Primus knows what will happen when it and if it goes out... "Please help him before he dies," Quickswitch manages to plead to this medic who must be Torque. Glad it's not Pharma! Torque is already in the Decagon's medbay by the time Quickswitch arrives with Rung in tow, two other medics at her side that jump into action once she starts giving orders. "Suture, you're with me. Retractor, take care of him, make sure he's alright." She nods to Quickswitch, who Retractor moves towards with a nod and tries to get him back on his feet. As for Rung, Torque and Suture move to the medical berth, the latter quickly getting to work by hooking Rung up to the various monitoring systems and feeds. Meanwhile, Torque has tools in hand and is already frowning at the immediate readouts. "Critical spark failure, he's fading fast. Suture, prep for invasive surgery." While he gets his tools ready, Torque gets to work opening Rung's chestplate, exposing the quickly diminishing spark beneath. And what she sees is..well, more than what she bargained for. "..Primus, look at this damage. ..What the frag happened?" But there's no time to wait for answers, so she quickly dives into her work, first by trying to reroute enough power to the spark to keep it online long enough to be stabilized. Quickswitch slowly, clumsily, is helped to his feet. His optics leak lubricant with the mental strain he's been under and he's helped to a separate table where he sits, his mind in tangled tatters. He watches the medics numbly, hoping they can save Rung before it's all too late, all in vain... Anguish and rage tears at him. --Why did he have to dissapear in the FIRST PLACE!-- --Please, quiet, please.. Let them concentrate on Rung-- "Concentrate on Rung.." he mumbles, "..I'll be fine." He isn't so sure, but Rung is priority one. Rung is still in stasis lock, so he won't provide any resistance at this point in time. Torque's mind is in two places at once now. Firstly on keeping Rung alive, and secondly on Quickswitch when she says, "If you know anything about how he got like this, Quickswitch, you have to tell us afterwards. I've never seen spark damage so extensive before.." It'll be a Primus-damned miracle if Rung stays alive, but he has an interestingly bright spark, so she's sure he'll make it with her efforts. Every ounce of her medical knowledge is focusing into a fine point now as she works with her assistant, successfully rerouting and boosting power to his spark. Now all she has to do is stablize said spark, but that's an entirely other issue in itself. This is where her actions slow down, becoming more precise and delicate as tools work around the precious, weak lifeforce and on the casing that houses and connects to it, trying to patch up what was damaged so it can continue to sustain his spark with enough power to hopefully bounce back. But Rung's spark is very peculiar and bright indeed.. and subject to all sorts of quirks that perhaps even Torque won't understand. For as she works, Rung's spark only continues to dim--until it seems very near to the point of simply blinking out of existence. And then, it does. But only for half a nano-klik. Or did it, even? Because almost instantaneously after that moment of complete darkness, it re-illuminates and stabilizes. Rung's optics flicker feebly, and he then regains consciousness, though he still appears to be in quite a bit of a daze. "Still fading, and fast. Torque, he's not gonna make it!" Suture frowns deeply at the readings before turning to actually watch Rung's spark grow ever dimmer. Torque curses under her vocals at this. "Damnit, I'm doing everything I can, he's gotta pull through! Don't you die on me, Rung.." If only someone like Ratchet were here... No, she can do this! And she does, but by the time her repairs are complete his spark is all but a pinpoint in the casing. "C'mon.. Come back.." The femme mutters, almost desperate, until it winks out completely. She’s two nano-kliks from ordering Suture to get the spark resuscitation device, but Rung beats her to it and surprises the whole room when his spark reignites full force and remains that way. Stunned, Torque just stares as Suture looks at the monitoring device in disbelief and almost stutters when announcing, "Spark status returning to normal and holding steady. I.. I think you did it. Somehow." Whether she actually did something or not, Torque is beyond relieved and smiles warmly to the now awake mech. "Gave us a huge scare there, y'know. Welcome back to the world of the living." Looking back to her helper, she nods. "Set him up for recovery, but inform staff to keep a close optic on him just to make sure his spark doesn't relapse and go critical again." But Rung doesn't look terribly happy to have returned to the world of the living. He doesn't respond to Torque. Instead, he just stares blankly at the ceiling, his optics unmoving. The tiny psychiatrist's arms twitch faintly, but other than that, he does not acknowledge any of the people in the room. Torque frowns a bit at the mech's lack of response, but it's to be expected after pretty much coming back from the dead. With a soft sigh she works on closing up Rung's chestplate after making sure everything is as it should be. "Don't worry, Rung, you'll be back on your feet in no time. In the meantime, you just rest. We're going to move you to a recovery room, but if you need anything there'll be someone there for you." Whether he hears her or not, Torque still talks to him as if he does, because who knows. Trying to keep positive, she smiles softly. "I'll be in to check up on you in a bit, alright?" The medic nods to Suture who nods in turn and starts to prep Rung to be moved, the berth shifting and smoothly moving him in such a way to a wheeled one now next to it so as not to jostle him in any way. Torque, still a little perplexed as to what just happened, gets to cleaning up before planning on visiting him again to check up. This is going to be an interesting medical report.. The tiny psychiatrist doesn't protest or give further response for a moment or so. But as he's being wheeled out of the room, his optics flicker, and he mutters, "Q-Quickswitch..." And his optics will attempt to scan the room for the six changer, but not before exhaustion claims him once again...